Light emitting systems, which are arranged on bottoms, walls or on step surfaces of stairs for indoor or outdoor use are already well known. These illumination systems, which are provided for emitting light in different colours, usually comprise a housing or a box, in which the light sources like LEDs or OLEDs are arranged. By passing a translucent raft-up surface a homogeneous and uniform emitting of the light, emitted by the light sources, is achievable.
A light emitting system is disclosed in DE 101 28 689 A1. This system is applicable for floor bottoms featuring walkable or driveable surfaces, whereas the surface of the system comprises a glass screen. The glass screen is embodied as the top side of the housing, whereas within the housing the light sources and the electrical power supply are integrated. These housings, which are performed as cases or boxes, may be integrated into the bottom or the wall structure. Thus, the emission of light is limited to the emission surface of the cases or boxes. A planar light emission within the entire surface of the bottom is unfortunately not possible.
In the document WO 2006/131924 A2 is disclosed a light emitting system, comprising multiple light emitting sources embedded in a waveguide material, which is capable of propagating light generated by said light emitting sources, such that at least a portion of the light is diffused within the waveguide material and exits through an emitting surface. This light emitting system is applicable for liquid crystal displays, portable computer systems, computer monitors, personal digital assistants, cellular communication systems or television systems. The light emitting systems comprise one or more light emitting sources, which are embedded in a waveguide material having a first surface and a coplanar second surface, whereas the material features a laminar and plane extension. Said system needs a laminar and plane distribution of a plurality of light sources, which have to be power supplied, whereas the light emitting system features a thickness of at least a few mm or cm. Thus, the light emitting system is not suitable for plane and laminar base floor materials, for bottoms or walls, which are applied in buildings for indoor or outdoor use.
Another light emitting system is disclosed in document DE 100 13 496 A1. In this document a light emitting system in the shape of a bottom or wall covering, featuring a ceramic, wood, linoleum, or a plastic material is disclosed. These surfaces are designed as tiles, wherein within said tiles insertion elements may be applied. These insertion elements are performed as said light emitting systems, which are connected with a light source via waveguide fibres. The waveguide fibres are arranged between said tiles of said material and the wall or the bottom itself. Thus, a plurality of patterns with a specified optical appearance is achievable, but unfortunately a planar emission of light within the entire surface of the bottom or the wall is impossible.